Season One
The first season of Circle of Three, an American supernatural dark comedy-drama, premiered October 20, 2011 and consists of 18 episodes. It concluded May 17, 2012. Synopsis STRONGER THAN YOU KNOW - Welcome to Nightshade, a town known for its supernatural-charged history, strange occurrences and eccentric inhabitants. The series follows 18-year-old Amelia "Mia" Dominick, a slightly offbeat girl who is starting her first year of college and learns on her 18th birthday that she's not who she thinks she is but comes from a line of Nephilim warriors known as Guardians and most importantly, she is the Uniter-a warrior destined to save the world and stop the Ancient War between angels and demons. When she is found and rescued by Circle Twilight, she is thursted into a world of vampires, werewolves, witches, faeries, warlocks as well as demon-hunting with the group that consists of: her two best friends-"woke" and cautious activist Colby and all-American jock Eddie; the enigmatic, but independent Andre; sweet and eccentric witch Winnie; and the gothic, but down-to-earth vampire Nissa. Not only that, but she begins a self-journey as she learns more about her past and the secrets and revelations surrounding them. Chapters Chapter One: The Beginning of the Hero's Journey (1.01-1.03) This chapter focuses on Mia Dominick, an 18 year old college student who arrives in Nightshade to attend college coming from San Francisco. Upon her arrival, Mia is rescued by Circle Twilight, a group of supernatural and super-powered people who are tasked with protecting her as she is the Uniter, a warrior destined to save the world. She and her friends Colby James and Eddie Ward-Perry are quickly introduced to Andre Petrov, Winnie Bloom, Nissa Johnson and Malik Quinn and is told she is a Nephilim demon-hunter. It also focuses on Mia grappling with the fact that she was adopted and that her biological mother is the leader of the group, Sona. * The main antagonists of this chapter are Jack Vera and Mimi Vera. Chapter Two: Learning Her Heritage Chapter (1.04-1.09) This chapter deals with Mia learning of her heritage and looking into her family's past. She discovers the tragic past of her childhood ghost friend, Ben, and learns something shocking about him. It also involves the power shift between the Vera Family, the rivalry between Jack and Mimi Vera, the arrival of the Morgenstern Sisters, and the introduction of Mia's demonic heritage/talents as well as the family tree of her paternal relatives. Also, Madison, Kim and Olga on a mission to figure out what truly happened to their father. * The main antagonists are the Vera Family, Jack and Mimi Vera. Chapter Three: The Clan Rising Chapter (1.10-1.13) The chapter centers on the Clan, a demonic organization headed by Julian Yashida, who have been resurrected and seek out the Uniter. Their plan is to turn her against the Nephilim and supernatural world after sensing her demonic powers. This also focuses on Rhea and Sona's rift deepening over the two keeping secrets from each other, the family on edge after learning the truth of "Matilda" and the growing friendship between half-sisters Mia and Scarlett (who is now on a new leaf) as well as the growing romance between Andre and Mia. * The main antagonists are Camilla Cole, Matilda Vera, The Clan and Julian Yashida. Chapter Four: The Wicked + Temptation Chapter (1.14-1.18) The final chapter centers on the arrival of the Clan's allies, Elodie Blackthorn and her husband, Oscar Morgenstern. They plan on sacrificing her to Hellphyr so he can impregnate her with a baby and make a new weapon. The couple's plan unfolds: they plan to use the baby to destroy the town but it is halted when Mia learns she's pregnant...with Andre's baby. Andre is sent on a journey to Ireland after receiving some information from Rhea about his birth parents. The season ends with Andre leaving, Mia telling the family she's pregnant and The Clan focusing on their next course of action. * The main antagonists are Elodie Blackthorn, The Clan, Julian Yashida and Oscar Morgenstern. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Emeraude Toubia as Amelia "Mia" Dominick (18/18) * Drew Van Acker as Andre Petrov (18/18) * Brandon Mychal Smith as Colby James (18/18) * Garrett Hedlund as Eddie Ward-Perry (18/18) * Tess Farmiga as Winnie Bloom (18/18) * Sierra McClain as Nissa Johnson (18/18) * Andrea Navedo as Sona Vera (18/18) * Maria Konstadarou as Rhea Vera (14/18) Recurring Cast * Amy Pietz as Anna Dominick (18/18) * Sara Canning as Jessica Dominick-Maxwell (18/18) * N/A as Ben the Ghost (18/18) * Natalie Hall as Hannah Stewart (15/18) * N/A as Julian Yashida (8/18) * Kevin Zegers as Jack Vera (17/18) * Phoebe Tonkin as Mimi Vera (17/18) * Shelley Hennig as Scarlett Marshall-Morgenstern (13/18) * N/A as Oscar Morgenstern (6/18) * N/A as Elodie Blackthorn (6/18) * Ser'Darius Blain as Micah Crowley (5/18) * Charlie Gillespie as Ryan (7/18) * Melonie Diaz as Kim Vera (18/18) * Madeleine Mantock as Olga Vera (16/18) * Sarah Jeffery as Madison Vera (16/18) * Jaime Murray as Dru Vera (12/18) * Deborah Mailman as Livia Vera (15/18) * Jacque Pyles as Thea Vera (18/18) * Julia Ormond as Sonja Morgenstern (5/18) * Madchen Amick as Karolina Morgenstern (5/18) * Bess Meisler as Yia Yia (18/18) * N/A as Matilda/Matthias Vera (6/18) * N/A as Tristan Donovan (18/18) * N/A as Catherine Castille (16/18) Guest Cast * N/A as Cecilia "Cece" Villanueva-Markowitz (1/18) (Killed by Julian Yashida) * Mimi Kuzyk as Regis Imogene Forbes (2/18) * Omari Hardwick as Malcolm Dominick (2/18) (Killed by Unnamed Greater Demon) * Justin Baldoni as Young Charlie Vera (1/18) (In flashback; died four months prior to series) * Catherine Castillo as Young Sona Vera (1/18) * N/A as Professor Clark (2/18) (Killed by Edna) * Malese Jow as Paige (3/18) (Killed by Julian Yashida) * Texas Battle as Marcus Morgenstern (2/18) Production Notes * It is hinted that in episode seven Mia may talk about her adoptive father. * In the middle of season one, we will learn about Mia's hybrid heritage and past. * Sona will be in flashback giving birth to Mia. Episodes * The Chosen * It Rhymes With Witch * Dark Descent * Those Who Would Destroy Us * Something Demon This Way Comes * Divide and Conquer * Morning Star * Category:Seasons Category:Bloodlines Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:COT Seasons